


The Pod Squad Joins Up -

by Burningchaos



Category: Roswell (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Advent 2011, Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkmoon711's advent request, unbetaed</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pod Squad Joins Up -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoon711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoon711/gifts).



It happens like this...

When the special unit catches up to them they turn out to be S.H.E.I.L.D, which is a whole other bag of tricks. They meet Coulsen, Tony 'Freaking' Stark (Kyle was the only one to call him that and really what is it with boys and their toys? Who knew those two would have enough in common to talk for three hours ignoring everyone else around them and the situation at hand.), and Nick ‘you don’t want to meet me in a dark alley, hell you don’t want to meet me in a bright one either’ Fury.

The conversation goes pretty much as expected, with a few ‘What, wait Thor is real?’ and ‘Holy Shit Captain America is Alive and I can work with him, sign me the fuck up!!’ thrown in for good measure. They were all offered jobs - Maria, Max and Isabel are asked to work for A.R.M.O.R. (Altered-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response), Max protests for all of five seconds before he remembers that Liz dumped him and Maria wants in his pants. They always need lawyers so they can hook up with Jesse which suits Isabel just fine too. Liz tells them about the dupes, and in less time than it takes to explain the situation Ava is brought in.

Turns out Vilandra and Rath are dead, which makes the group feel a bit easier and Ava is all too eager sign up. ‘Three squares, I get to use my powers and hang with pretty boy? Yeah, I’m there.’ She looks at Kyle as if he is lunch the whole time and Kyle doesn’t seem to mind.

Liz, Michael, Kyle and Ava go to New York, it is a homecoming for Ava well Micheal, Liz and Kyle learn why it is called the city that never sleeps. Kyle takes over as Tony’s driver while Happy goes to work for Pepper. Six months later Tony walks Pepper down the aisle as Happy grins stupidly at them. Tony can’t fathom how that happened but it makes him feel like less of an asshole for sleeping with Steve before telling Pepper about it.

Bruce and Liz bond instantly, a mutual mutation admiration club is in the works, and spend all their time in the lab talking about things that make most peoples, Tony not included, brain's hurt. Michael spends those months training and lying on the ground, generally groaning in pain, after Natasha throws him there.

One day, after Michael almost stays off his back for five minutes Natasha tells him he’ll do and that Tony wants to see him. Apparently his uniform is finally ready and as he passes by Liz’s lab she yells ‘Just say no to spandex’, while Bruce snickers.

Three months after Happy and Pepper’s wedding Clint and Happy are dragging Kyle to his room after another night of drinking, and Happy wonders what the hell he's doing, especially since he could be home, in bed, with Pepper. Pepper, Darcy and Ava are waiting for them, their high heel encased feet loudly snapping against the flooring. The ladies don’t even yell, they grab their respective mates, frown harshly and take them to bed. Kyle never comes home drunk again, but it isn’t for the lack of effort on Happy and Clint’s part.

Loki eventually turns up again, skulking around the labs while hitting on Liz. Liz complains, threatens him and even borrows Darcy’s taser until Tony makes her one of her own. Thor, Michael and Bruce walk in while Liz is brandishing it when things go sideways. Bruce Hulks out, Thor starts yelling about brotherhood, betrayal and something he and Loki did the night before when Liz ducks Mew Mew, and starts laughing.

Liz grabs a needle from her pocket, pokes Bruce, who goes down almost instantly, yells at Loki for being a tramp, cheating on Thor and being an all around asshat, and really that was more than Michael ever wanted to know about Thor’s sex life, when he realizes he is so screwed.

The words ‘I love you’ are out of his mouth before his brain even registers it. Thor smacks him on the back, shouts ‘it’s about time’, and sends him tumbling over toward Liz. Before Michael can kiss her Tony shows up with half of the team, starts passing out money while he mutters things like ‘couldn’t even hold out one more day’ and ‘terrible friends, don’t know why I hang out here’. When turns into a party, and Michael doesn’t get to be alone with Liz for hours, he decides his friend’s all suck but none of them have ever been happier.


End file.
